


Sweet Treats

by MarcoFro5



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Public Display of Affection, Riding Crops, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcoFro5/pseuds/MarcoFro5
Summary: Parian and Foil help Miss Treat's with marketing their latest products.
Relationships: Lily | Flechette | Foil/Sabah | Parian
Kudos: 26





	Sweet Treats

It was only when the riding crop smacked against Foil’s ass that Parian realized she had backed herself into a corner. The sound of leather meeting leather echoed through the room, drowning out the mumbles of the crowd. But Foil stayed quiet. Which, in a way, was good. 

Parian instructed her to stay silent while they gave the demonstration and it was always nice when Foil listened to her for once. But while Foil deployed whatever ward-taught techniques she knew to stay silent as Parian spanked her, she also deprived Parian of the growls and whimpers that really got her going.

“You want to be firm,” Parian said to the dozen of patrons crowded around the stage. “But impact play goes far beyond the strikes.”

Through pink-tinted lenses in her mask, Parian saw a younger man give a quick glare and elbow nudge to the busty older woman in a liquid latex dress beside him. She gave him a laugh and tousled his hair. A wrinkle-faced man with a salt and pepper beard was either playing on his phone or taking notes, Parian wasn’t sure. Public speaking wasn’t exactly her forte, but she had the undivided attention of a 20-something girl with a mane of curly blue and green hair and that helped her continue.

“What happens between each strike is just as important as the impact itself. Turn, sweetie.”

Foil did, albeit with difficulty. She had all the coordination anyone could ever ask for, but even she struggled with the 35-inch metal rod keeping her ankles separated. Legs as spread as could be, Foil completed her rotation and now faced the wall with her backside facing the crowd. 

Every inch of her was covered in half-circle patches of leather that Parian made as tight as possible against her skin, with subtly different shades of dark blue on each patch to help sell the appearance of feathers. The rest of her get-up had a similar theme, complete with a skintight hood with ears that kept her hair under wraps and practically blindfolded.

It was a rushed job and Parian only got the idea of a bird when she was halfway done, but Foil still made it look like her finest work yet. Enhanced balance kept her standing still, back ever so arched despite having both arms tied behind the small of her back. Parian reached out with her power and started peeling back the leather feathers that covered Foil’s rear. She savored the sensation of Foil’s body shuddering against the crafted costume as Parian removed it, stopping at her thighs and back.

Foil’s bare butt was like a painting, framed neatly by Parian shifting the costume so that it lifted Foil’s ass cheeks. A work of art on display for the whole crowd to see. She smacked Foil with the riding crop, harder this time, pale skin flushing red for just a moment. She had all of their attention now, even though Foil still didn’t make a peep.

“It’s easy to get lost in the excitement, in the yelps and the swings and the begging and the smacks,” Parian said, waving her crop around in the air. She brought it down and pulled back, stopping just short of Foil’s butt. “But sometimes it’s important to be gentle as well.”

The crown-shaped end of Parian’s crop rubbed softly against Foil’s skin and she twisted it in her hand, using the rougher edges to spread her cheeks apart.

“You’ll find this to be especially true if you use the whip in our limited-time offered Kitten’s Kaboodle play kit,” Parian said, pulling the crop out of Foil’s crack and using it to gesture to the stack of boxes beside them. 

One such box was already opened and Parian returned the crop. In its place, she retrieved the cat o’ nine tails from it, the string of ropes heavy in her hand.

“My precious pet here is a bit too delicate for this to hit her,” Parian lied. “But that doesn’t make it useless in our bedroom.”

Parian gave the crowd a wink before realizing that no one in the audience could actually see her eyes. The Miss Treat costume was silly, but nothing she wasn’t exactly used to. The blonde wig, pink and white dress with frills that flowed from bust to thigh, and white gloves that reached past her elbows were all in line with what she usually wore when caping anyway. 

The difference was what she wasn’t wearing. It wasn’t that the costume was particularly risque, but it showed more skin than she was used to and she would be lying if she said it wasn’t liberating. Her shoulders were bare, although mostly covered by the over the top curly locks that spilled out from under her equally over the top bedazzled crown and dark skin peeked out between the tiny diamonds in her fishnet stockings. The step-on-me heels were truly her biggest obstacle as she made her way to the front of the crowd to show off the whip.

The girl with the cute hair grabbed one of the knotted ends, hands running over the nylon. Parian shook it from her grip, waggling the whip in front of her face before showing it off to the rest of the crowd. Taking a few steps back and closer to Foil, she cracked it in the air, the sound thundering through Miss Treat’s back room. She felt Foil flinch in the tight fabric. Maybe that was a little much… Hopefully the walls were soundproofed enough that the folks having cake and tea in the cafe weren’t disturbed.

“It’s certainly great for flogging and keeping your partner in line if needed,” Parian spun it around in a lazy circle, bringing it closer to Foil. “But don’t overlook the other sensations that can come from the flexible, easy to clean whip only available in this kit.”

Parian slowed her rotations and let the whips fall harmlessly on Foil’s backside. Slowly, she ran the whip across Foil’s skin, twisting her grip so the knots tickled her bare ass. With the costume drawn this tight around Foil, Parian sensed her lover’s body shudder. The rope trickled down her rear to her thigh and Foil’s knees went weak before she composed herself. How could someone look so damn dignified went bent over with her asshole on display to dozens of people? Parian dismissed the question and then dismissed the many different delicious thoughts on how she could debase Foil like this. They had a job to do after all. 

“Your partner or partners are a treat,” Parian called out to the crowd, returning the flogger to the box. “No matter how much you want to tear up that wrapping and sink your teeth into what is all yours, don’t neglect pampering and pleasuring your treat too.”

Parian wasn’t focused on the audience enough to see if they were taking her words to heart. Instead, she looked over the various toys and devices in the kit. There was a striking contrast between the pink and black, making each stand out although everything had the same Miss Treat branding to it. A pink choker with a metal hole in the shape of a crown and a rhinestone-covered leash that could clip into the hole. A butt plug with an admittedly gaudy jewel on the other end. 

Despite the many options, she kept coming back to a pink strap-on with a black dildo ribbed for a rough entry and smooth exit. Just the very idea of taking Foil right here, right now had Parian running hot under the collar. But trying to step into the leg holes with these heels and hiking up her dress would be way too awkward. It would be a selfish choice, really, and this showcase was about the prospective customers anyway. No, Parian went with something that would make *everyone* happy instead.

She was thankful the crowd was quiet when she turned the vibrator on, the buzzing replacing the awkward silence while she searched through the box. The wand was long with a plush, textured grip at the handle and a head the size of a tennis on the other end. It hummed in Parian’s hand, fingers going numb like when she went to work on her sewing machine. Parian felt Foil react, body fidgeting and shifting a little. 

“Don’t let the simplicity fool you,” Parian shouted, raising her voice to be heard over the vibe’s purr. She stroked it, gloved nails raking over curved, pink silicone from base to head. “The Sweet Treat is 15 inches of bliss, with a head as wide as my fist. But don’t try inserting this anywhere lovelies, because this wand can take care of business with five different speed settings that can get as fast as 6500 revolutions per minute.”

Parian paused for effect, a little surprised at the audible ooh’s and ah’s from the crowd. She got closer to Foil rather than showing it off more closely to the crowd. 

“Easy to clean, easy to discreetly tuck away, and easy to keep your partner begging for more, it truly is the best weapon for your bedroom arsenal,” Parian concluded. Enough telling, time to show.

A hand went to Foil’s back and Parian pushed, not needing to exert much force as Foil obeyed without a word. She bent until her torso was parallel to the ground, arms still dutifully behind her back. Parian squatted down in front of Foil’s face and used the head of the vibrator to lift her chin up, their faces close enough that she and only she could hear her. 

“Thank you for being so good during all of this, Lily. You really deserve what comes next and plenty more and I’ll make sure to repay you however you want tonight. I’m going to try my best to make you squeal, I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Foil replied, voice as hushed as can be.

She twirled around and faced the crowd but their gaze was elsewhere, her power already at work peeling away the leather at Foil’s crotch and exposing her pussy to whoever had a good enough angle to view it. With the bar between her legs keeping them spread, that included quite a lot of spectators. Parian teased them, grabbing a handful of Foil’s ass and spreading it before nudging the handle of the wand against Foil’s butthole, enjoying Foil’s whole body vibrate in turn. 

Part of her wanted to fetch the butt plug with the studded end, but even if it was just being put in Foil’s anus Parian wouldn’t dare have Foil in something so garish.

“Now, are you all ready to see the Sweet Treat in action?” Parian asked.

She got a lot of silent nods and hungry stares. Parian put her hands on her hips, feigning some pouty stance.

“You sure don’t sound ready.”

The crowd was more lively in response, a whoop and a holler roaring out. That was more like it. She fiddled with the dial, putting it on a setting that mimicked a rapid heartbeat with quick pulsing vibrations rather than a buzz. It wasn’t Parian’s first rodeo with the gadget and she wasn’t lying when she told the customers it was the best in the business.

Parian pressed the head against Foil’s pussy, not surprised in the slightest at just how wet Foil was. Throughout the performance, Parian could detect the costume growing damp at the crotch by Foil leaking her pleasure from being restrained, spanked, and exposed. The head of the wand got slick in the wetness that settled onto it until it was safely lubricated enough that Parian pressed it right up against Foil’s clit. Parian squeezed Foil’s costume, each individual leather feather hugging her body tight and letting her know about Foil’s nipples hardening against the suit’s embrace. Foil’s thighs trembled as the wand pulsed into and through her body, but her resolve remained. 

There were no moans, no gasps, no whines as the vibrator toiled away at Foil’s pussy. Parian improvised, adding some focus into her power to cause select parts of the suit to vibrate. She targeted weak spots like the back of Foil’s calf, an erogenous zone she had discovered within months of them dating. There were the more obvious spots of course, the tight leather at her armpit vibrating and tickling her as well. Parian went after the buds on Foil’s chest last, trying her best to pinch them between “feathers”, failing at the right nipple and succeeding at the left. Still nothing. Hmph.

Parian pulled the wand away and cranked the dial up, feeling the thrum speed up in her grip. She spanked Foil’s butt, aiming for the red spots from earlier blows. The vibrator kissed Foil’s pussy once more and it was like electricity ran through her. She squirmed and the loud hum may have covered up a whimper. Parian pushed the wand down and then stroked it up and down Foil’s slit, rotating and twisting it in her grip.

Foil’s ass clenched, body desperately trying to come together to get at the vibrator between her legs. Parian slapped her thigh, glove meeting leather in a satisfying collision that would’ve made anyone else submit and fall to their knees with legs spread wide for Parian to lead them to the promiseland. But Foil was a coordination-enhanced pillar of strength, bending a little at the knees but not breaking. 

This was their favorite game and Foil was very good at it. Good enough that a part of Parian worried Foil wouldn’t fold, which was the case sometimes but it was a bad look for them when trying to show off how effective the kit was. Drastic times called for drastic measures.

Parian’s pinkie slid into Foil’s asshole with ease, a yelp ringing through the room as the finger curled. Foil clenched around the latex invader, walls closing in and squeezing tight. The rest of her hand palmed Foil’s ass as she pressed the wand’s head harder. Foil for her part used the little bit of leverage she had to rock against the vibrator.

“That’s it, sweetie,” Parian cooed as she slid the gloved finger in and out of Foil. 

That earned a moan deep enough and loud enough to drown out the rhythmic buzzing of the wand. Parian slipped out of Foil, watching her girlfriend’s asshole wink at her exit. Hand now free, she pulled back the suit at the small of Foil’s back and scratched at the skin, watching Foil’s back arch while still staying level with the floor.

Parian twisted her grip, letting some of the handle rest against Foil’s pussy for her to ride as the head hammered away at her love button. Foil’s groans became pants as she bent at the knees, although Parian wasn’t sure how much she was hamming it up for those watching.

Foil climaxed with a fury, hips rocking hard enough that it nearly knocked the vibrator out of Parian’s hand. Parian moved aside, resisting that primal urge to hold Foil tight in the throes of her pleasure and letting the crowd watch her twitch and leak onto the towel they had laid down on the tile. Foil’s yelps died down to deep moans and Parian turned the vibrator off, letting Foil be the only sound heard in the room.

“Good girl, such a good girl,” Parian whispered..

Apparently convinced, the crowd rushed to the stack of boxes without Parian having to say a word. She watched to make sure the curly haired girl didn’t get bowled over and Parian smiled as she was able to walk away with a box untrampled. All of her attention went back to Foil, putting her suit back to normal and covering her back up. She left the suit crotchless. Making Foil stay sealed up in her own mess would be an unnecessary torture. 

Parian peeled back the hood, leaving a stretch of leather across her face to keep her identity hidden in case anyone took a glance their way. 

“You cheated,” Foil said, rolling her neck and letting black spill out. 

“I did, you were being stubborn,” Parian said with a smile.

“Had to make it look believable,” Foil said through hitched breath, still coming down from her high.

Parian bent over and kissed her, soft lips finding purchase between Foil’s before pulling off. Foil stood upright, the white of her teeth peeking out from behind her still parted lips.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, the staff can handle the rest. I’m thinking a hot bath and a scrub down?”

“Cake after? Red velvet?”

“Lily, any more sweets and I’m going to have to adjust all of your clo-”

Foil shot her a look and Parian sighed.

“Fine, cake. You deserve it and more.”

Foil smiled and hobbled ahead, moving way too quickly for someone practically doing a split. Parian caught up, moving hair that had fallen in front of Foil’s face. Part of her did it because Foil was too impatient for Parian to remove the bindings that kept her arms locked behind her. But in truth, Parian just wanted a better view at the sweetest smile in the world.


End file.
